Pokemon: The Lost Grandson
by pokemonfangroup
Summary: Ryuu, Katsutoshi and Kiku try to find Daisuke, the grandson of the Village's Elder. Things go wrong when they meet Team Zyro, an evil cooperation bent on world domination. Will they be stopped? What will be the cost? Follow their adventure through the hardships and sufferings in the Mantoshu Reigon(I made it up). Please read and review.


**Hello, Pokemonfangroup here with my first fanfic EVER. This is exciting but since I have zero experience writing stories please review. This adventure will be set in a future Kanto. Anyways, I've said too much and I will save the plot.**

* * *

In a secluded yet dense forest, surrounded by icy mountains that seemed to pierce the sky, there was a small village. What it lacked in population it made up with energy. The village glowed with life as children ran and adults chased after them. The houses were simple being made of wooden planks nailed together. There were a lot of shops in the marketplace. A few of them were the bakery, the grocery and the fishmonger. The shops and the market place itself were the only things made of stone, except the statue "The Statue". It looked like a sixteen year old boy holding some kind of ball. He had some strange creature with pointy ears on his shoulder. The statue had no proper name because no one knew what it was. On a small ridge, overlooking the village was the house of the town Elder. The Elder had a thirteen year (by now) old grandson named Daisuke (great help) that disappeared into the forest two years ago. His disappearance was a major blow to the village. He was the most popular guy to the kids and was not overconfident and jerky but he was nice, caring, gentle and handsome. His best friends were Ryuu (dragon), Katsutoshi (to win cleverly) and Kiku (chrysanthemum) who were also thirteen. They were devastated but still had hope from a letter he left them. Kiku always settled disputes with her peaceful nature, mainly between Ryuu and Daisuke. Katsutoshi read lores and fables of _Pokemon_ in his spare time and Ryuu would follow him most of the time. Kiku and Daisuke would often visit the market or walk at the outskirts of the village while the two boys read books.

Exactly two years from the disappearance of Daisuke, Ryuu decided to do something about it. He called Katsutoshi and Kiku to follow him the outskirts of the village.

"Why are we here Ryuu?" asked Kiku

"We're here to discuss our plan of action of course."

"What plan?" interrupted Katsutoshi. Anything that involved plans or reading interested him. Katsutoshi had been paying no attention but decided to keep this to himself.

"Don't interrupt." snapped Ryuu

"I didn't"

"You did"

"STOP IT!" shouted Kiku

"Sorry" they both replied sheepishly

"So what plan is it?" asked Kiku

"A plan to find Daisuke." replied Ryuu

"Really, is that possible?" asked Katsutoshi

"As long as we have some help, luck and willpower." replied Ryuu "Kiku, are you in?"

"Yep. Of course." said Kiku.

"Me too."

"Ok then let's go visit the town Elder. He might have info."

"Let's go then."

They visited the bakery before leaving for the Elder's house. There was no form of currency and everyone took their fair share. The two boys got a sweet bun and Kiku got a herb roll. They moved on after taking a short break. The two locations were opposite sides of the village and the marketplace was at the centre. Eventually they reached the Elder's house.

"Who's going to open that door?" asked Katsutoshi

Ryuu had already knocked and opened the door. They three friends looked inside. It was quite a small place with only one room. Paintings hung from the walls and there was a soft plush rug on the floor. A fire cheerfully cracked away in a corner making the room cozy. There was a high backed chair with its back facing the doorway of the fire.

"Wow" Ryuu noted. "Nice place. It's so unlike our homes. I know our homes are nice and all but this place is awesome."

"I agree" agreed Katsutoshi "What do you think Kiku?"

"I've been here before so I'm not so shocked but it's still nice." she replied

"What! When? How?" asked Ryuu

"With Daisuke."

"Your boyfriend?" said Katsutoshi teasingly. He received a slap in return then a slight blush

"But where is the Elder though?" asked Ryuu  
"Right here" said a voice from the chair.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! TALKING CHAIRS" shouted Katsutoshi

"Chill." said Ryuu, calm as ever.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short, it is my first fanfic. I would love reviews and I will always give a little teaser at the end. I aim for at least 50 paragraphs this length but i might write sequels if you like it.**

**Next Chapter:  
-Meet the mysterious Elder  
-Go on an adventure with our protagonists**


End file.
